A speed limiter assembly is configured in an elevator system to prevent the speed of an elevator car from exceeding a predetermined value. Generally, the speed limiter assembly is associated with a rope sheave and a rotating speed of the rope sheave corresponds to the speed of the elevator car. When the rotating speed of the rope sheave exceeds a certain value, a mechanism based on a centrifugal force triggers an over-speed locking mechanism which rotates with the rope sheave, so as to trigger the speed limiter assembly and start a safety device such as a safety gear and the like to brake the car in a guide rail friction mode. This speed limiter assembly further comprises a remote trigger device. The remote trigger device can be actively controlled to act on the over-speed locking mechanism, such that the speed limiter assembly can be triggered when the car has not been over-speed yet for testing purposes, for example.